Spyro and Crash in Silent Hill
by Morgensonne
Summary: My first Fanfiction! And I really hope that you'll like it -


(Spyro got a vision) _A big city, full of fog, surfaced out of the darkness. There where screams, out of the city. People screamed. Ash flakes cowered the town in black...and then a big fire, big like a mountain, destroyed the city._  
(wakes up outside the temple): Wooaa! W..wh..what was that?(looking around) Sparx, Cynder, Ember, Flame?  
Flame : Spyro! Everything all right? You talked while you slept.  
Cynder:And you screamed the hell out of you!

Flame: You're mentioned the name of a city...it's called...Si...Silent...Silent Hill.

Ember: What the hell did that mean?  
Sparx: Yes! What did you see. W..What was there..in your dream?  
Spyro: I saw a big city...in fog, then I heared screams and suddenly there were ash flakes and a big fire destroyed the city.  
Cynder:Hmmmm, maybe they need our help.  
Ember : Yeah, but how we can come to that town? We dont know were it is.  
Spyro: Maybe it's just a stupid nightmare...  
Sparx: Yes!(yawn)Right...let's go back to sleep.  
_The next day Spyro and his friends are going into the temple, to learn from Cyril, the new ice breath._

Cyril: So children! Today we study the best ice breath in history, the most awesome and most dangerous and most mystical...  
(to Spyro) O man! This is soooo overstated!  
Cyril: ...ice breath in the world. So did anyone have an idea how he's called?  
Ember: (show up) Ahh...ice..thunder?  
Cyril: No that's the one ice breath with electricity. So(searching)..o! Flame. Please tell us.  
Flame: I think it's the big ice storm, or?  
Cyril: Yes, but better...is the name, the enourmus ice storm.  
Sparx: (whispering) Phony.  
Cyril: Spyro! Can you please show us the enourmus ice storm?  
Spyro: A...sure?  
Cyril shoved him to the dragon dojo. As they stood on the platform, suddenly a big ape dummy appeared.  
Spyro: So and how...  
Cyril: Stop to talk Spyro! The enormous ice storm needs concentration.  
Spyro: (thinking) Man! How should I do that?  
_So Spyro concentrated and thought on a big ice storm. It was cold, white, blue. He opened his mouth an..._  
Wooosha!  
Spyro: O...o..oaaah!  
Ember: Spyro! You've did it!  
Cyril: That was amazing! Young dragon.  
_Spyro watched the ice storm and couldn't believe his eyes. It was so big, like the dojo area! He was so proud of this performance._  
Flame: Hmmm. I can do that too!  
Cynder: Are you sure? I cant believe this.  
Ember: He can! Don't talk to him like that!  
Flame: Ember thanks soo much! But..Please have yourself…. under control. Okay?  
Ember: (psychotic face with spittle around the mouth) I-Have-Myself-Under-Control!  
Flame: (OMG-face) a...yeahhh. So... (looking to Cyril) can I please do my turn?  
Cyril: Okay Flame, you're turn.  
_Flame went to the dummy slowly, stood behind it and closed his eyes to think. On a real big ice breath._  
Ember: Flame! Wake up!  
Flame: (snoring)Wha..? O. Sorry!  
Cyril: A Flame! Con-cen-trade!  
Flame: All right, all right! I'll do it! (opens his mouth) Wooooshhhh!  
Cynder: Flame look out! Aaaarrgg!  
_Flame hasn't got the ice breath under control and hitted Cynder badly._  
Spyro and Ember: Aaa Flame!  
Ember: Look! You've frozen Cynder!...but hey.. yes!(makes happy face) You've shown her that you CAN do it!  
Flame: Ohh shi...  
Cyril: So children! You see the powerful force of this enormous ice breath.  
Sparx: Yeah, we see.

_So this night they were sleeping in the dojo with Cyril to learn the next day the new ice hit attack. But at midnight Spyro suddenly woke up, by a strange noise..._  
Spyro: (wakes up) Who's there?  
Unknow: Don't be afraid Spyro, I'm just a friend.  
Spyro: How do you know my name? Who are you? Stay back, I am going to blast you're face down!

Unknow: Spyro! Be sanity! I am Crash!  
Spyro: Crash? Why are you there? Wha..  
Crash: Did you had this dream last night too?  
Spyro: Of...Silent..Hill?  
Crash: Yes, Ignitus told me that and unfortunality some of my friends are disappeared when I woke up-after this dream.  
Spyro: What? Mine not...strange.  
Crash: So he told me I shouldn't go there, Because it's dangerous for you and me!  
Spyro: (angry face)And you're friends? Should they die there and we only stay there and are happy that we are save?  
Crash: Pity..  
Spyro: We _must_ find them! No other chance! (looking around)...ahmm where's Cynder?  
_Spyro starred on the empty sleep place of Cynder… She was gone._  
Spyro: No footprints! Oh no!  
Crash: She could had flew away.  
Spyro: Don't tell such s...! She never flew away at midnight! Let's wake up the others!  
_Spyro woke Cyril, Ember, Flame and Sparx up, hoping that they lived, because he was afraid that this creature, which kidnapped Cynder, killed them. Luckly they woke up, confused and angry._  
Cyril: Spyro! Please let us sleep!  
Ember: Yes. (yawns terribly) What should that be? What do you want? Did you had another silly nightmare? (angry face)  
Spyro: No! Crash is here.  
Flame: Crash? Why? What does _he_ want?  
Spyro: He warned me to go to Silent Hill, whatever comes. He had that stupid nightmare too, all his friends disappeared when he woke up...and (showing to Cynders place)  
Ember: O my god! Means that she is in-  
Spyro: Yes...it wasn't a stupid nightmare..it was a serious vision.  
Sparx: O no she will die...  
Flame: Not when we do something!  
Cyril: Flame! You've heard Spyro, she has no chance.  
Spyro: Maybe, maybe not.  
Crash: One day all of our friends are gone and we are alone. We should do something!  
Spyro: Hmm? First you said not...But yes, you're right. We must rescue them! Then the visions stop!  
_Spyro and his friends going out, to brew a plan, to come to Silent Hill._  
Cyril: A..Spyro...

Ember: Maa... I usually don't know how we can go to this place.  
Spyro: Maybe... (falls asleep)  
Flame: (on Spyro's backside) What maybe? Tell...Spyro? (turns around). O no! _Yet_ he must fall asleep.  
_Coldness, ash flakes, icy winds. Spyro saw distinct ahead his eyes...Silent Hill. 'That can't be! THAT-CANT-BE!', he said to him self as he saw lying on the street...Cynder!. Slowly he moved on, feeling the danger and cold. Suddenly he saw above him a creature. A dog! He looked closer to the dog. Something was wrong with him, something was on his head. 'Worms?' The dogs head was cowered full of worms! He saw Spyro, and ran down to him! Spyro wanted the flee, but he couldn't move, something hold him!__  
__The dog set on to jump. Spyro panicked...bit around him to shake that thing of who hold him. But then a heavy pain flow through his body. The dog got him and..._  
Spyro: Waaahh! Flame, Ember, Sparx! (looking around)  
_They were all gone...and he wasn't any more outside the temple, he was in...Silent Hill!_  
Spyro: No! Th..that cant be true!  
Crash: Spyro...we are there. We created to come to Silent Hill.  
Spyro: ... (very sad face) In my last vision...I saw Cynder there!  
Crash: Were was she?  
Spyro: Th..there!  
_Spyro pointed at the street, but there wasn't Cynder..There was no dog, there was a human girl!_  
Crash: Hello! Who are you? Have you seen a dragoness?  
Spyro: Crash! Are...are you stupid?  
_First the girl didn't moved, but then she moved on. It wasn't natural; her moving was like shaking, like she has epileptic seizures. Slowly she went to Crash and Spyro, making strange noises._  
Girl: AAAAhhhhhrrrrrr...  
Spyro: Crash!  
Crash: (frighten) Yee...yes?  
Spyro: That was the absolutely...STUPIDEST IDEA OF YOU IN MY LIFETIME! Yet we will die!  
Crash: I'm sorry...I thought it was a normal girl.  
Spyro: O yes! Intelligent! Why should a normal girl, hanging out on a street of Silent Hill?

_Slowly the girl creped down to Crash and Spyro. Spyro feeled like he's frozen, he couldn't move anything, but his body trembled of fear. But suddenly they heard a shoot._  
BOOOOOOMMM!  
_The girl crashed down to the ground. Bleeding, heavy out of her head._  
Spyro: What.. Who was that?  
_He looked around and saw..._  
Crash: El..ora?  
Spyro: Why? Elora.. You disappeared too.. And why didn't anyone told me that?  
Elora: So..here you are, maybe I can help you...to survive.(grin)  
Spyro(pointing on her gun) : How do you get that?  
Elora: Oh..down that street is a weapon store. Get only in and take one. I will lead you.  
_So our heroes went up to the weapon store, but they didn't meet other monsters. Lucky! But..strange._  
Elora: So.. Well it's better to take these small guns Spyro!  
Spyro:(putting a rocket launcher down) : Nahh...  
Crash: E..Elora?  
Elora: Yes,what?  
Crash: Was this writing there when you was the first time in the store?

Elora: What writing? Oh no….


End file.
